ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Volumes
INFORMANTION FROM SHOUNEN JUMP!!! HEY, GUYS!!!! My school just got a new issue of Shounen Jump (Finally!), and it has Karakuridoji Ultimo chapter 18! IN VIZ'S ENGLISH!!!! I didn't fully look throught it because the bell rang to go to class, but during lunch tomarrow I will. You can't not believe what Jealous told Yamato! If you saw chapter 18 in raw, then you saw that he, once again, killed Iruma, right? Well, Jealous say that he did it so Yamato can be his master!!! He was asking Yamato make the pledge. Oh, and Murayama is really mad at Yamato for letting his emtions get in the way of getting Dr.Dunstan and that all I got for now. Oh, and Alois Trancy I LOVE the volume 5 cover, thanks for uploading it on Gatogirl's page!!! Sopia look great!!! His eyes are so beautiful!!!! 21:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Im back from school and read the entire chapter!^-^ Let's see....where to start....there are a few things that are still fuzzy in my head and I need to reread when I get back to school..... Okay, Do you guys remember when Rune and Yamato was fighting and Rune say that Yamato's head was overflowing with thoughts of Sayama? If you saw the raw for chapter 18, than when Jealous asked for Yamato's hand to make the vow a bunch Sayamas appear and surround him. It turn out that all those Sayamas where just Jealous reading Yamato's head and trying to get into his heart. And since Yamato usually think about Sayama, it made it hard for Jealous to get into Yamato's heart! Who knew that Yamato crazy crush on her would one day save him!^-^ Anyway, Jealous said that there was too many Sayamas and if he were to make the "vow" or "pledge"right now than Yamato's "Sayama attack" would break his heart(who's heart, I forgot,,,sorry) or something like that........Then Jealous spotted Rune and said that he can use Rune! So, I guess that why they made the vow again and Jealous was angry when Rune didn't do "it" to Yamato in chapter 21! Jealous just wanted to get closer to Yamato!! Oh, and you know that Yamato was treated by Pardon and while talking to him and his master, Yamato decide to get Dr.Dunstan and return everything back to normal.... together with Ulti!^-^ That all! If you need to know something, feel free to ask me! 21:25, November 5, 2010 (UTC) GUYS!!! CHAPTER 22 IS OUT on DM5!!!! It seems Yamato finally learned what happen to Lady Gekko in the past! I think........ULTIMO KILLED HER!!!! T-T WHY!?!?! ULTI WHY!?!!? Desir is really DARK and SCARY!!! And Service is really strong!! Oh, and I think her master is connect to that Yamato's old bandit friend, Hyottoko...I'm not really sure......I mean with everything in chinese and all..... 22:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) YES! CHAPTER 22! And I also read Chapter 18 in Shonen Jump :D! I thought Jealous' dialogue was rather weird - "Come take my hand Yamato..." It doesn't suit his sarcastic personality at all. I liked the short, cute conversation between Pardone/Pardonne/Pardonner/Pardoner (so many ways to spell his way lol) and Doctor Koun. "I'm suprised. Does that mean you're inexperienced too?" I think they have the best doji-master relationship out of all of the doji. I mean, Rune and Jealous just want to rape Yamato, Yamato feels weird about Ultimo, and Vice and K... pretty much hate each other! And and and Chapter 22!! Another great chapter! Desir is really... weird. He's all violent. But nothing can beat Sumako's "crush" (or whatever her <3 expressions are) for him. I can't believe that Service's master is Hyottoko. I mean, his height compared to Hyottoko's... XD (looks like Rune isn't the only one Miryuu/Milieu screwed up in reincarnating). But their facial expressions are alike, and it's nice to know that somebody else knows Yamato from back then. AND ULTIMO KILLED LADY GEKKO. OH MY GOD. Ultimo, how could you?!?! Because of Ultimo, Rune is now a gay rapist! I wonder what Past Yamato's reaction was to seeing Ultimo kill Lady Gekko... probably not good. I'm really wondering how Shonen Jump USA is going to translate Chapter 19. I mean, that's the chapter where Machi goes into Icon Mode... Reikanobutushi 15:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) HEY GUYS!!!!! CHAPTER 23 IS OUT ON DM5!!!!! There was a color page for Desire and Service!! ^-^ Service is a BOY and has blue hair!! And Desire got PINK!!! 0o0 I got to see some of Service's powers and ICON!!! The user "KimeraRealm" has already stared to edit Service's page, so be sure to check out!!! Let's see......Oh, and Sumako Miyoshi seem to really care about Desire, she even slap GOD SERVICE and she was crying! But Youshi Ohizumi said something to her, which bother her a bit.....and Jealous is back and brought Rune some clothes. They seem to be still bent on figthing with the Good Doji Club and even Yamato T-T WHY RUNE!?!?!? I thought you care about Yamato-sama T^T...... Oh, Rune, Mizho, and Akira got text-message from K, I guess there're orders from him. Oh, at the end of the chapter I got to Palace in a human form, but he was mostly cover by his clothes and bandages. Although, he looked MUCH better than his real form! 20:26, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 23 was AWESOME. It was also the first chapter that I really wanted translations for, ASAP. There was so much dialogue! I laughed out loud when Miyoshi slapped God Service. Way to stick up for your doji! Then Rune got out of the car... and he's EVIL AGAIN. Why Rune Whyyyyy. I wish I knew what he was saying, and why Yamato had a shocked face on (besides from the fact that Rune turned to the dark side again). I "awwwww"'d when Jealous appeared with clothes for Rune. But then he turned into Icon mode and (I guess) Rune went along with him. So... where did the clothes go? I really wonder what the text message from K says. It was obviously so important that Akira looked really worried/shocked. AND MIZHO AND PALACE APPEARED. YES YES. I want to see Palace's face :O. It always seems to be covered up by something. Can't wait for next chapterrrr Reikanobutushi 22:18, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it How is there already a chapter 23 in the language you so-called? I thought English was the most updated ^_^. Anyway, where can you read the raws? The latest English that Shonen Jump is publishing is already on Act 19. But you say that there is already a Chapter 23 in a different language. ULTIMO is really very curious. DivineX We go to this chinese site called "dm5" to read the newest chapters! Just type "dm5" and "Ultimo" into the google search bar and you should find it with no problems!! :) 18:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) DM5 Chapters I think I'll shove something for these chapters. Sure that Shounen Jump is close but we can fill what we miss. Ater all, body language does provide half of what's going on. Thing is, I need the titles of these chapters... :( I guess for now we can make it that they're titles as Act 20, 21, 22, etc. then change the titles and the contnet once the chapters rolls in. Although I'm counting on you guys that possess the SJUSA Magazine. Either that or we can just make a separate speculation page for what we can get from the DM5 and have that as a related page. It would be set up as a more formal written chapter page BUT missing info. Oh,and how's the logo? :3 Gatogirl12345 05:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The logo's awesome :D. The title doesn't cut off anymore. I love how Ultimo's in it. The new chapter will posted to dm5 any hour now; they always seem to post it on the 12th of every month (the 11th here in North America) at around 11:00 AM. So I would suggest everyone to get ready to type up a new chapter summary based on what we think is going on. I heard a lot goes on in this chapter. From the fanart I've seen on pixiv & others,(SPOILER DO NOT READ AHEAD) the human forms of all of the Seven Deadly Sins are revealed. Maybe Vice is having an actual meeting ''at K's apartment? Reikanobutushi 01:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers!?!?! Humans forms!?!?! Where did you read that?!?! Can I see them? Where I can find them? Can you give me a link, please? The art too, please!!! 02:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The chapter hasn't been posted yet, so I don't have any official pictures/panels *is refreshing the dm5 page every minute* The clearest fanart I found is this one. There are two others that I saw that were drawn by different people that have the ''same details as this one (such as Rage's sleeves and Orgullo's glasses). I don't know if they're all just copying off each other or what. I also don't know why Vice would need a human form O_o. I mean, he's ultimate evil, he doesn't need to hide for anybody....Reikanobutushi 02:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) CHAPTER 24 IS NOW UP Lol it's an ok chapter. I wonder why they're talking about Sayama at the end...Reikanobutushi 04:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I read it too! I gotta say Vice and the Seven Sins humans forms are strange, but kinda of cool and different. I wonder what they're up to........ I'm so happy to see that Hiroshi and Machi are alright! Also, it look like Yamato run into an to old friend! And finally got some clothes on XD! I'm wondering why Hyottoko and Yamato are talking about Syama and the other girls. I guess Yamato finally remember Syama as the little girl he used to take care of in the past. Oh, and got Ultimo chapter 20 at school today!! Oh, and since I'm here, I've been going around looking for bad gammer, errors, or linking mistakes. So, be sure to look throught every articials to check and I think someone should go to the gallary and delete any non-Ultimo-related pictures. Oh, and the "Characters" tab between Discussions and Chapters Summaries doesn't work. It take me right to the front page.....and WHY do you guys have that there anyway??!?! There're already one under Ultimo Wiki! One more thing, I think you guys should change the humans name into western style and someone should make a new page for Hyottoko-san. 22:39, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Seeing Machi and Hiroshi was my favorite part of the chapter <3. They're my OTP lol. The Character's tab is there for those that just want to go quickly to Yamato's and others character pages, instead of just clicking the Character button in the Ultimo Wiki tab. I'll try to redirect it so that when you click the "Character" tab it'll go to the full list of characters. I made a page for Hyottoko, but I'm afraid that unless we know what's going on in Chapter 24, the page will be a stub for a while. I think the most we could do is add his appearance and possibly his personality (based on how he acted on the 12th century). I personally want all the character pages to be renamed after their western spellings, but if somebody is a good redirector (as I'm not good at html), it'll be easier if we just do that so that if somebody types in "Jealousy", they'll be redirected to Jealous. Reikanobutushi 03:56, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You do know that when I say western style, I mean first name first surname last, right? Also, it seems you guys have a new user afoot, goes by "Adrian666". Seems really good, you admins should talk to him/her and send your thanks . 04:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) As some know, the next chapter to be featured in Shonen Jump has Rune raping Yamoto, or at least attempting to. As such, Shonen Jump was forced to remove Ultimo from the magazine, there being young readers and all. Now, the only way to read Ultimo is by reading the volumes. However, they have just released Volume 4, so that's a plus. You serious, Hana? Where did you hear that? I'm seriously freaking out now, if what you said is true XD. My friend and I actually arranged a date on the day when we usually get our shonen jumps so that we could read it together and laugh while we read it. ...At least it's good that volume 4 has a quicker release date, and volume 5 is getting released in its place in June. Reikanobutushi 00:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Umm....that not me.......It's someone new, I never put that! But mannnn, how depressing T-T I can't believe I won't see it in Shounen Jump! I was really looking foward to see what happend............ Oh, well I guess I just have to buy the book. By the way, did you went to any wikis and told any Takei/Lee's fans about Karakuridoji Ultimo? And be sure that all pages characters names are to westsern-style! Leave the chapters to me, but it a school week so.........wel anyway just be everything else is right or matbe tell the others about gethering more users. 01:02, January 26, 2011 (UTC) That wasn't you? Then whoa.. this must be serious business then....Reikanobutushi 01:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I guess.......... I so looking forward to it! I can't believe Shounen Jump sometimes! Cutting out an chapter like that! 01:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I... wow... I'm seriously going through the five stages of grief now XD. DENIAL, then ANGER... I mean, come on, it's just that ONE chapter that has that questionable scene in it (Heck, it lasts less than ten pages!)~! Chapters 22-24 don't have anything bad in them! I hope that anon was just speculating... though his/her choice of words makes it seem like he/she knows what's going on, and the fact that this is his/her first edit here. They did this with Shaman King too (from what I remember; it was a long time ago when I was like 12) I guess they just can't handle Takei lol. All of the human characters' names are in western-style now. I still want the doji to be renamed according to Viz. translation too, but the purpose of this wiki is to offer TRUE information, so renaming the article as something that could be completely incorrect is out of the question. Reikanobutushi 01:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) The names for characters are pretty much the same, be it Viz or tranlations, so don't worry about it. Anyway, I was think about telling the other users here about my plan to gather more users here. People like Gatogirl, KimeraRealm, Zeromaro, Adrian666, and Divinecross, what do you think? And remember I'll take the fanfiction.net and deviantART clubs, one I'm finish with my statistics with Ch 1-15. You guys decide who will get the wikis (at least two of you should do it), fans on youtube, forums, that facebook club, and any others clubs or Ultimo realated fandom. 02:29, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Sigh* :( I've been waiting for the next chapter to be put up. I sent dm5 an email last night to ask them what's going on. I haven't heard back yet. I really hope they're still going to scan it. KimeraRealm 20:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ^ Right? I usually wait up every night on the 11th for the chapter to be posted. Then I saw the Site Notice that they're having "delays". I wonder what happened that they're having that. But let's all pray that they reply to you, and/or post it XD! I'm looking forward to this chapter - I want to see what happens to Sayama. Reikanobutushi 20:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm with you, guys! I been waitng all month for it to come out! T-T Oh, and Reikanobutushi, did you see my reponse for me becoming an admin? Also..........WHERE THE HELL HAS EVERYBOY BEEN?!?!? I been working for days all alone, thought by looking at the edits I make, you guys could follow my lead and help me out! It soooooo hard doing everything by yourself! T-T And I'm not good making info boxs or code stuff(I tried once, never going to happen.....^*_*), my skills is mostly typing bios and fixing gammers! Ultimo Hana 21:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Most days (and/or nights) I'm in school, and I'm sure KimeraRealm is too! (I think we're all still in school... whether it be middle, high, or college). I still try to check in & edit every day. Reikanobutushi 00:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I look forward to it monthly too. I do go to work, but I still come here every so often to check on things, and make an edit here or there. I don't think it's too important to get this site perfect so quickly. I think it's decent the way it is right now. Don't stress out too much. :) We'll get edits done eventually. It's probably best not to rush things, so we'll be less prone to error. KimeraRealm 01:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well.......I'm implusive....it's in my nature, and doing a lot edits keep movtivation around here. Ultimo Hana 02:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) GUYS!!!!! Chapter 25 is OUT! At Ikunlan,net- http://c.ikunlun.net/tree.php?tree_id=70! There something weird going! Man, I almost forgot about ikunlan! Dm5 gets their Ultimo chapters scans from there, but new chapters are at the bottom! Ultimo Hana 18:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Alois Trancy and Hana. I can't read the chapter now - my family is over, and I don't want them to get worried about me screaming and freaking out on the computer XD. I'll read it tonight, or whenever they leave. IT BETTER BE EPIC - BECAUSE THOSE ABILITY PICTURES ARE COOL!! Reikanobutushi 22:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! You guys are the best! :3 Does anyone know the day of the month they usually put up a new chapter? KimeraRealm 22:40, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh! Yes, this chapter was epic! I didn't expect any of those events to happen! I wonder why Dunstan wants to fight the Evil Doji Branch (or Vice)..., sure they want to beat him too, but they could do that after the 100 Machine Funeral. Maybe Dunstan wants the fight to be even for tomorrow? Because after all, the Good Doji Club is seriously.... outnumbered in comparision to the Evil Side. Also... my friend ''insists ''that Sayama is Eco's daughter due to that she was shown playing with Eco and Regula. I... think his theory is implausible, to say the least. I think they're inforcing/foreshadowing the Sayama will possibly get Regula as a doji the present. What do you guys think? Reikanobutushi 00:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) She really could of been Eco's daughter in that lifetime. I'm not sure if she'll get Regla or not. Yamato would try to stop her in making the contract. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. KimeraRealm 01:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) No way! Little Sayama was with Yamato's gang way before he even met Ekobo! Here my theory, Yamato left Sayama with Ekobo and he took care of her. Ultimo Hana 04:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ultimo is no longer in Shonen Jump USA It's true, guys. I just got my issue of Jump. We won't be able to chapter 21 until they publish volume 6, and who knows when that'll be? Reikanobutushi 14:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Look, I know it's upsetting but there were lots of manga like Dragon Ball that got taken off Shonen Jump USA for some reasons. I doubt Ultimo just got cut because of that one scene (which would make sense because it's a real mature scene even for people at the age of 13, a young teenager, sometimes even younger people might get it). But if you guys want to see the manga, we'll have to wait a few months each volume for the VIZ translations, or if you prefer, request manga on certain websites like MangaFox, or find someone who will give you the information or try their best to decipher the raw material. That's as much as I can think of. Zeromaro 18:11, January 27, 2011 (UTC) MAN, WHAT A DRAG! I can't believe it! Are you sure that sites like MangaFox can translate chinese raw? I mean KarakuriDoji Ultimo only has been around for, like, 2 years now and not a lot poeple know about it. Oh, by the way Zeromaro, me and Reikanobutushi has be talking about gethering more users here! Wanna be in on it? If you look above, you'll see it already mention, so tell me what you think, kay? With any luck, maybe we can get Ultimo more popular! I really want it to be more famous! I mean with THE Hiroyuki-sensei, the creator of Shanmen King and Amazing Stan Lee of Iron-man and other heroes being co-working together I thought there should many fans for Ultimo! 02:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I was disappointed when I found out too.:( When I got SJ in the mail, I noticed Ultimo wasn't listed as one of the mangas on the cover. Then I found out the news. They lied about vol 4 being out. Haha. I actually own that one from japan. Of course it's all stuff we've already seen and read. But anyway, I'm trying to get a translator. I found a page on chinese symbols, and holy crap, it's a lot. So translating it myself would take forever. I'm glad that they're still going to sell the graphic novels. KimeraRealm 06:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Mission Complete! As I said, I hit all the clubs at devaintART and the fanfiction.net! It was a lot of hard work!!! So, I leave the rest to you guys. Oh, guess what! I bought Ultimo volume 1-3 today! 4 and 5 won't be umtil a few months thought T^T...and I use up my entire gift card with the other books......... 23:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC)